


savior

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu Is Whipped, Atsumu is a sweetheart, Choking, Kinda, M/M, Nationals arc, Protective Miya Atsumu, but who is surprised, i am soft for atsuhina, just a bit violent, mentions of Kageyama Tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: Hinata should have known not to go into the bathroom. He always met dangerous people there, and today was no exception.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> i could not come up with a good title for this oops

Hinata had to go to the bathroom. 

Karasuno had just won their first game at nationals, and they were very excited. Now, the team had a break, and Hinata took advantage of it and walked to the bathroom. 

He walked in and washed his hands. In all honesty, he didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but he did need some air. Hinata splashed some water on his face in an effort to cool himself down. He then reached for the door and was about to walk out when he ran into a large body. 

"Oh, sorry!" Hinata chirped. Upon closer inspection, it looked like he was a player on the team they had just won against. 

Hinata made a move to go around him when he felt a hand on his wrist. He felt a jolt of uneasiness course through him. He had encountered many scary people in his bathroom adventures, but this player made him feel nervous. Hinata suspected that he wasn't here to sing his praises.

Hinata's suspicions were correct. The next thing he knew, he was backed up into a wall with this player looming over him. Hinata gulped and looked up at him. The man had a smirk on his face. Hinata tried to get away but the guy's grip was too strong. 

The player then moved his hand to wrap around Hinata's neck. "Look, I don't know what I've done to offend you but I'd appreciate it if you left me alone" Hinata said before he lost his breath. The player only tightened his grip. Hinata knew he would have bruises on his neck. "Let me go," Hinata wheezed. "I don't intend to do that," the stranger replied. 

—————————-  
Atsumu was excited for nationals this year. He knew his team was strong, and he thought they had a good chance of winning this year. 

Once they arrived to the venue, Atsumu decided to scout the competition. He had been walking past a court when he saw a familiar face. Kageyama Tobio. That kid irked him. Atsumu stayed to watch their match. His team seemed to be pretty good. They had some powerful hitters and a good libero. Atsumu started to devise a strategy as the match he was watching was in timeout. Atsumu was suddenly jerked out of his reverie when he saw them continue play. A shrimpy middle blocker ran onto the court. How on Earth was he a middle blocker? He couldn't have been more than 160 cm. 

And then, the redhead took flight. He soared above the net and smashed the ball into the opponent's court. Atsumu was in awe. The player landed and smiled, as if this was something ordinary. 

"Who the hell is that kid?" Atsumu remarked. He would definitely have remembered someone with a jump like that. He then realized his team was probably looking for him and headed back to their court, thoughts filled with #10. 

When he arrived, his team asked him if he had seen Osamu. Truthfully, Atsumu hadn't seen Osamu since they had arrived. "I'll go look for him" Atsumu announced before walking off again. 

Atsumu walked around aimlessly for a while, to no avail. "Why does my brother have to be such a pain in the ass?" he thought to himself. He continued walking until he saw a bathroom sign. Maybe Osamu was in there. 

He opened the door and said, "Osamu are you in here". No reply. Atsumu walked in, and saw the shrimpy player on Kageyama's team. But, he wasn't alone. Another player had the redhead cornered against the wall and his hand wrapped around his neck. 

The boy looked up at the sudden noise, and Atsumu's heart dropped. His eyes were filled with fear. 

Atsumu ran up to the other player and swiftly punched him in the face. "Don't touch him,". The stranger got up and walked away, evidently deciding that it wasn't worth his effort. 

The redhead then shrunk to the floor and curled up into a ball. Atsumu felt such a strong urge to protect him. Atsumu hesitated before crouching down and gently touching the boy's shoulders. “You okay?” he asked. He nodded meekly. 

"Chin up, sweetheart" Atsumu said to Hinata. "You're safe now,". Hinata gave him a small smile. And wow, that was adorable. Atsumu then realized he still hadn't found his twin, and stood up. He was almost out the door when he heard a quiet "Thanks". Atsumu ruffled Hinata's hair. 

"Of course".

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> thanks for 1k hits ;)
> 
> 2/22/21 update: thanks for 2k hits!
> 
> luv me some atsuhina


End file.
